se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Isabel II del Reino Unido/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Theodor Heuss - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Theodor Heuss (1884-1963), President of the Federal Republic of Germany, attend a reception in honour of President Heuss on the last night of a State Visit by the German leader at Lancaster House in London on 23rd October 1958. Getty Heinrich Lübke - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth has visited Germany seven times during her reign. She came for the first time in May 1965. She is pictured here in Bonn with Heinrich Lübke, who was Germany's 70-year-old president at the time. During that first visit, the Queen spent 11 days touring Germany, including stops in the capital, Bonn, divided Berlin, and 16 additional cities. dpa - M. Remhi Gustav Heinemann - Isabel II.jpg| Hoher Besuch: Karl-Günther von Hase mit Queen Elisabeth II. von Großbritannien und Gustav Heinemann, 1972. zdf Isabel II - Walter Scheel.jpg| President Scheel welcomed Queen Elizabeth II on her visit to Germany in 1978. Image DW Isabel II - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Deutschlandbesuch von Königin Elizabeth II. von Großbritannien.- Brühl, Schloss Augustusburg.- vlnr: Prinzgemahl Philip, Elisabeth II., Bundespräsident Richard von Weizsäcker, Marianne von Weizsäcker. 2. Reihe links: Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl. Photo: Jirka, Marie-Josefine. German Federal Archives Isabel II - Roman Herzog.jpg| German President Roman Herzog (R) and his wife Christiane (L) flank the British royals the Queen (2-R) and Duke of Edinburgh prior to a late 03 December 1998 dinner at the German embassy in London. EPA Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (L) and the President of Germany Johannes Rau share a laugh 07 March 2001 whilst listening to a speech by the German Ambassador to London Dr Hans-Fredich von Ploetz, during their visit to The National Gallery 07 March 2001 to see the 'Spirit of Age' 19th century paintings from the Nationalgalerie, Berlin. WPA. Getty Horst Köhler - Isabel II.jpg| Tischrede von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler beim Staatsbankett für Ihre Majestät Elizabeth II., Königin des Vereinigten Königreichs Großbritannien und Nordirland, im Zeughaus in Berlin. Photo: Bundespräsidialamt Isabel II - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II. und Joachim Gauck haben sich in Berlin getroffen. (Quelle: AP/dpa) Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Isabel II.jpg| Königin Elizabeth II. und Prinz William (r.) empfingen Bundespräsident Frank-Walter Steinmeier und seine Ehefrau Elke Büdenbender im Buckingham-Palast. Foto: Silvia Kusidlo Konrad Adenauer - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with Dr. Konrad Adenauer Isabel II - Ludwig Erhard.jpg| The Queen's visit took her to the divided city of Berlin. In front of Schöneberg Town Hall she met the Governing Mayor of Berlin Willy Brandt and Chancellor Ludwig Erhard. Photo: Bundesregierung/Wegmann Isabel II - Kurt Georg Kiesinger.jpg| The queen and prime minister Kurt Georg Kiesinger in an open car in Stuttgart. Dpa/Corbis Isabel II - Willy Brandt.jpg| La reina Isabel II durante su primera visita a Alemania en 1965. Photo: picture alliance, Kurt Rowhedde Helmut Schmidt - Isabel II.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II and German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt meet in Bonn during the monarch's visit in May 1978. (European Pressphoto Agency) Helmut Kohl - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Helmut Kohl. AP Gerhard Schröder - Isabel II.jpg| Visiting Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (L) is greeted by German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder in Berlin Nov. 2, 2004. The queen and her husband, Prince Philip, arrived in the German capital of Berlin Tuesday for a three-day state visit which includes holding a benefit gala to help rebuild a church destroyed in World War II. Photo: People's Daily Online Angela Merkel - Isabel II.jpg| British Queen Elizabeth II (R Front) talks with German Chancellor Angela Merkel during a reception hosted by the queen for leaders of the Group of 20 Countries (G20) at Buckingham Palace in London on April 1, 2009. The G20 Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy will be held in London on April 2. (Xinhua) Francia * Ver Isabel II - Vincent Auriol.jpg| Elizabeth And Philip In Paris (1948). British Pathé René Coty - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II pictured at a meeting with President Rene Coty of France before a State banquet at the Louvre in Paris, April 11th 1957. Charles de Gaulle - Isabel II.jpg| French President Charles De Gaulle welcomed by Queen of England Elizabeth goes to...HD Stock Footage. CriticalPast Georges Pompidou - Isabel II.jpg| The arrival of England's Queen Elizabeth II for five day state visit to France, met by Georges Pompidou, President of France, and his wife Claude. AP Archive Isabel II - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President Jimmy Carter and Queen Elizabeth II pose with French President Valery Giscard d’Estaing at Buckingham Palace in May 1977. AP Photo François Mitterrand - Isabel II.jpg| President Mitterrand and the Queen led the special ceremony at Calais. BBC Isabel II - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac welcomes Britain's Queen Elizabeth II and his wife Bernadette to a dinner at the Elysee Palace in Paris. Imagen 7 de 11. BBC Isabel II - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (R) and first lady Carla Bruni (2nd R), are greeted by Britain's Queen Elizabeth, Prince Charles (L), and Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall (C) in Windsor, southern England on March 26, 2008. (Xinhua/Reuters Photo) François Hollande - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth toasts with French president Francois Hollande at a state dinner at the Elysee Palace commemorating the anniversary of the D-Day landings in Paris on June 6, 2014. Reuters: Eric Feferberg Países Bajos * Ver Isabel II - Guillermina.jpg| Queen Wilhelmina of the Netherlands visits the British Royal Family after the Liberation of the Netherlands. Here, she can be seen with King George VI, Queen Elizabeth, Queen Mary and the Princesses Elizabeth and Margaret Rose. c. 1946. Photo: HOUSE OF WINDSOR Isabel II - Juliana.jpg| From Her Majesty's Jewel Vault Queen Juliana- Order of the Netherlands Lion and Queen Elizabeth-Order of the Garter. Foto/Royal Images/Capital Photos. ANP Beatrix - Isabel II.jpg| The Queen with her Netherlands counterpart Beatrix on an official visit to Holland in 2007. Daily Express Isabell II - Willem-Alexander.jpg| queen elizabeth king willem alexander remembrance sunday 2015. James Whatling/Splash News Isabel II - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II gesturing to Ruud Lubbers, Prime Minister of the Netherlands. Photo Abaca Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (L) greets the Prime Minister of The Netherlands Wim Kok at Buckingham Place on the second day of the Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) 03 April. The three days of meetings are likely to be dominated on how the Asian economic crisis is being handled. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Pío XII - Sin imagen.jpg| Vatican City, Rome, Italy, 14th April, 1951, Princess Elizabeth (later Queen Elizabeth II) and the Duke of Edinburgh flanked by Monsignor Nardone of the Papal Ceremonial, Knights of the Cape and Sword and Swiss Guards as they move through the halls of the Vatican Palace to the apartment of Pope Pius XII Isabel II - Juan XXIII.jpg| The Queen pictured with Pope John in the Vatican in 1961. Photo. Daily mail Isabel II - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II and the pope talked at the Vatican. The monarch, who was accompanied by her husband Prince Philip, was dressed in black velvet and a matching veil, as is Vatican tradition for visiting female heads of state. (AFP Photo) Benedicto XVI - Isabel II.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II, left, walks with Pope Benedict XVI as they leave the Palace of Holyroodhouse in Edinburgh, Scotland. (THOMPSON/AP) Francisco - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth Gives Pope Francis a Bottle of Whiskey. Stefano Rellandini/AP Photo España * Ver Isabel II - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Royal friends: King Juan Carlos with Queen Elizabeth II of Britain during her majesty's royal tour of Spain in 1988. Gleen Harvey/REX Felipe VI - Isabel II.jpg| El príncipe Felipe y la reina de Gran Bretaña, Isabel II, durante la visita de su majestad a España, octubre de 1988. Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II greets Felipe Gonzalez, former Spanish Prime Minister, during a state visit to Spain on October 18, 1988 in Madrid, Spain. Isabel II - José María Aznar.jpg| La Reina Isabel II recibe en el Palacio de Buckingham al expresidente del Gobierno José María Aznar en 1998. EFE Isabel II - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| 01.04.2009 La Reina Isabel II de Inglaterra saluda al presidente de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. RTVE.ES Grecia * Ver Costas Simitis - Sin imagen.jpg| Greek Prime Minister Constantinos Simitis is greeted by Queen Elizabeth II as he is welcomed for dinner at Buckingham Palace on the second day of the Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) 03 April. The three days of meetings are likely to be dominated by discussions on how the Asian economic crisis is being handled. Getty Italia * Ver Giovanni Gronchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (second right) and Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh (second left) talk with President Giovanni Gronchi (1887-1978) of Italy and his wife Carla Bissatini at Buckingham Palace in London at the start of a State Visit on May 13th 1958. Giuseppe Saragat - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II Giuseppe Saragat. Historic Images Isabel II - Sandro Pertini.jpg| 1980 La Regina Elisabetta a Roma con il presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini. Foto LaPresse Francesco Cossiga - Isabel II.jpg| Italian president Francesco Cossiga made a state visit to the United Kingdom in November 1990. This shows Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II speaking to and exchanging gifts with the President at Buckingham Palace. They are also joined by Princess Diana and Princess Margaret. reelsarency Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Isabel II.jpg| Ciampi with the Queen in 2005 CREDIT: AP/MATTHEW FEARN Giorgio Napolitano - Isabel II.jpg| Grand occasion: Italian President Giorgio Napolitano, left, and The Queen walk in the courtyard of the Quirinale Presidential Palace after listening to the national anthems. AP Isabel II - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Sergio Mattarella incontra la Regina Elisabetta II un colloquio di 45 minuti. Reuters Francesco Cossiga - Isabel II.jpg| Italian president Francesco Cossiga made a state visit to the United Kingdom in November 1990. This shows Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II speaking to and exchanging gifts with the President at Buckingham Palace. They are also joined by Princess Diana and Princess Margaret. reelsarency Amintore Fanfani - Sin imagen.jpg| The Queen Elizabeth II and Italian Prime Minister Fanfani at the opera in Rome, Italy Giulio Andreotti - Isabel II.jpg| 1961, con il ministro della Difesa Giulio Andreotti (ansa) Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip meet Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato and his wife Diana Vincenzi prior to a state banquet at the Quirinale Palace on October 16, 2000 in Rome, Italy. Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi is greeted by Queen Elizabeth II as he welcomed for dinner at Buckingham Palace on the second day of the Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) 03 April. The three days of meetings are likely to be dominated by discussions on how the Asian economic crisis is being handled. Isabel II - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| European Commissioner Jose Manuel Barroso (back row, from left) stands alongside other leaders of G8 countries notably; Silvio Berlusconi of Italy, Gerhard Schroder of Germany, Junichiro Koizumi of Japan, Paul Martin of Canada, (front row, from left) George W Bush of USA, The Duke of Edinburgh, Jacques Chirac of France, Britain's Queen Elizabeth, Tony Blair of UK and Vladimir Putin of Russia, at Gleneagles in July 2005. PA Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Isabel II - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| Her majesty The Queen Elizabeth II is the world’s longest currently reigning monarch and head of state. Over 60 on the throne, Queen Elizabeth has witnessed many great changes in international relations. The pictures are from The Urho Kekkonen Archives’ collection. Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (C) bids farewell to the Finnish President Martti Ahtisaari (L) as his wife Eva and Prince Phillip look on October 20. The Finnish President was on a three day state visit to the country. Reuters / Kieran Doherty - stock.adobe.com Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II receives Mrs Tarja Halonen. PA Image / Alamy Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Jorge V.jpg| Princess Elizabeth with her grandparents King George V and Queen Mary: The Queen Mother enjoyed the carefree era before the death of George V and the abdication of his eldest son, Edward VIII, propelled her husband onto the throne. PA Eduardo VIII - Isabel II.jpg| Coincidentally, the 1937 picture of Edward saluting comes in the wake of the publication of a jaw-dropping home movie showing our Queen, then a seven-year-old princess, giving a Nazi salute in 1933, abetted by the Duke, who was then the Prince of Wales Isabel II - Jorge VI.jpg| Child Queen: Elizabeth with her father who went on to become King George VI in a photo taken in July 1929. EPA Clement Attlee - Sin imagen.jpg| Princess Elizabeth welcomes Winston Churchill and Prime Minister Clement Atlee Wall Art Isabel II - Winston Churchill.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II is greeted by Lady Churchill and Sir Winston Churchill, as she arrives for a dinner party at No. 10 Downing Street (PA Archive) Anthony Eden - Isabel II.jpg| Sir Anthony Eden and the Queen, in 1955 (PA Archive) Harold MacMillan - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth & Harold Macmillan. PA Alec Douglas-Home - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II meets former Prime Minister Sir Alec Douglas-Home (1903 - 1995) and Lady Home (1909 - 1990) at County Hall in London, 11th November 1964. The Douglas-Homes are attending a reception to mark the 75th anniversary of the establishment of county councils in England and Wales. The Queen is a guest of honour at the event. Edward Heath - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Edward Heath at Heathrow in 1974 Photo: BILL BECK Harold Wilson - Isabel II.jpg| Harold Wilson is pictured below with Queen Elizabeth in September of 1975 at Balmoral just after he informed her he was planning to retire his position as Prime Minister on his 60th birthday in the following March. Isabel II - James Callaghan.jpg| Queen Elizabeth & James Callaghan. Press Asociation Isabel II - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| The Queen and Margaret Thatcher in 1983. Photograph: Rex Features Isabel II - John Major.jpg| The former Prime Minister receiving his Companion of Honour from The Queen at Buckingham Palace in 1999. PA Isabel II - Tony Blair.jpg| Private chats: The Queen with Mr Blair in 2002 - the year before the Allies launched their campaign in Iraq REUTERS Gordon Brown - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II met with Gordon Brown at Buckingham Palace on May 11 when he tended his resignation as Prime Minister. AP David Cameron - Isabel II.jpg| The Queen asked David Cameron to form a new government. The Conservative leader becomes the youngest British Prime Minister in 200 years. Here we take a look at how Mr Cameron's life and career unfolded. Picture: JOHN STILLWELL / PA Isabel II - Theresa May.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II welcomes Theresa May at the start of an audience in Buckingham Palace CREDIT: DOMINIC LIPINSKI/PA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Isabel II - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Lech Walesa pictured with The Queen in 1991 when he was President of Poland. A newfound 1970s secret police file claims Walesa was a paid collaborator codenamed 'Bolek'. Daily Mail, REX, Shutterstock Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II greets President Aleksander Kwasniewski of Poland before inspecting the guards at Horseguards Parade in central London during his official State visit 05 May, 2004. Getty Lech Kaczyński - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (C) receives the President of Poland Lech Kaczynski (L) and his wife Maria (R) at Buckingham Palace, in central London, 07 November 2006. Kaczynski is on a two day visit to Britain. AFP Photo Fiona Hanson/POOL Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip tour of Russia - Oct. 1994. Boris Yeltsin sound asleep during a performance by the bolshoi ballet british russian sleeping royal box queen surprised facial expression humour. Photo: Times Newspapers Ltd / Rex Features Isabel II - Vladímir Putin.jpg| VLADIMIR PUTIN. La monarca británica y el presidente ruso, en Londres, en el 2003. Ucrania * Ver Víktor Yúshchenko - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II presents Ukrainian President Victor Yushchenko with the Chatham House award, at the Mansion House, London on October 17, 2005. The Chatham House Award has been set up to reward annually an individual who has made the most significant contribution to international relations. Isabel II - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| La reina Isabel II saluda al presidente electo de Ucrania, Petro Poroshenko, mientras el estadounidense Barack Obama observa en Bénouville AFP URSS * Ver Isabel II - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II receives the President of the USSR, Mikhail S. Gorbachev, at Windsor Castle (1989). 1984ARN Fuentes Categoría:Isabel II del Reino Unido